


Así es la Vida

by CaptainAmericaontheTardis



Category: The Losers (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Meetings, I was sent to kill you but you're kinda cute Au, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 04:26:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3474368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainAmericaontheTardis/pseuds/CaptainAmericaontheTardis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Así es la vida = Such is life</p>
            </blockquote>





	Así es la Vida

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I got this prompt from aal3xis (http://aal3xis.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr! Go check them out! :D And I hope you enjoy it!

"Sí, thank you." 

The barista nodded and smiled and Cougar turned away, his eyes scanning over the extremely busy café. It was really uncomfortably noisy and annoyingly crowded with the various groups of people, he could see the hipsters in the corner, a group of bloggers all trying to ignore each other, and several factions of popular people. 

He sighed as he spotted an empty table in the corner and he made his way to it, wary of his cup of coffee and croissant. He was halfway to his destination when he stopped, eyeing one of the booths, it wasn't empty instead he could see a well built man sitting alone surrounded by a computer and several empty coffee cups. 

The man sitting at the table, although built and actually quite athletic looking, was an obvious geek of sorts, and not judging only by the incredibly nice laptop in front of him. He had spikey blond hair that just went everywhere, complete with a goatee that was just as wild, and to top that off, he wore small round, tinted glasses; He was, despite the aloof and caffeinated impression that he projected, very attractive. 

Cougar shrugged to himself, he wasn't going to be able to begin his job for a couple of hours and he had been decidedly isolated as of late. He moved off the course to the small window in the corner and instead walked up to the half empty booth. 

"Perdóneme, " 

He stood next to the empty seat, watching the man at the computer closely. The blond jumped and glanced wildly around before his eyes landed on the smaller man in front of him. Cougar gestured to the empty side of the booth, 

"There is nowhere to sit, do you mind?" 

The blonde's eyes literally leapt to the few empty seats around them but nodded good naturedly anyway, 

"Sure, sure, of course, man." 

Cougar slipped casually into the booth and set his food and drink down, the other man was still watching him with bright blue eyes from just above the computer screen. 

"I know how crowded this place can get this time of morning, it's always like this too, doesn't matter what day it is or anything. Which is why I'm always here at this time--" 

He thought openly about his statement before continuing, 

"Or I just wait all night for it to open, like I did last night--" 

He chuckled and gestured to the line of empty coffee cups at his side with a grin, Cougar took a sip of his coffee and gestured to the rest of the café before the blonde could continue, 

"You like the noise?" 

The taller man shrugged almost apologetically with a little laugh, 

"Yeah- Yeah I guess I do, it sounds like my head in here so it feels a bit like home--" 

He said it as if he were trying to make a quick punchline to a joke and he laughed, leaning slightly forward over the laptop, his eyes continually moving between the screen and Cougar's face, 

"Plus, if it starts sounding to much like my own head I have these-" 

He showed off an expensive pair of head phones proudly, Cougar nodded as he spoke, legitimately wondering why this man was telling him all of this, 

"Plus it's nice to see just how successful this place is, you know? And they're pretty nice to me even if I'm here before them in the mornings.. Even though, it's not so much as a Café as it is a coffeehouse, it's really to big to be considered a "café", but I like it anyway.." 

There was a tiny lull and Cougar thought that they may be getting to introductions soon, however the man seemed to sense the lull and continue slightly nervously, 

"Did you know that the first coffeehouse was opened in Damascus in 1530? These places have been around for a LONG time, but people have always wanted to gather in little groups or be alone in a crowded place--" 

He gestured absently to himself, 

"And who wants the stress and awkwardness of being in a bar at--" 

He checked the time on his watch and sighed, 

"Four O' clock in the morning, that's just weird man, trust me, I've been there and it is not comfortable, the bartender looks at you weird and it's eerily quiet, and the only people there are passed out drunk, drooling on the counter and when they're not totally passed out they're looking at you wanting to start a fight because their lives are terrible... Nope don't want to try that again, luckily this place opens pretty early.. Or lets me in early because their nice.. And they have really great coffee!" 

He held up one of the coffee cups triumphantly, before trying to take a sip and immediately realizing that it was, in fact, empty, he pouted at the cup for a second but then put it back down in the little coffee graveyard he had established. 

Cougar, despite not having said a word in this entire conversation was actually pretty amused, this man had literally talked non-stop since he sat down about basically nothing. He couldn't help but smirk a little as the blonde put the cup down and glanced at his computer screen, a small blush working it's way up his face. The man cleared his throat and looked over at the stranger with a self deprecating smile, 

"I'm-- I'm Jensen, by the way, Jake-- Jake Jensen actually.. But I just go by Jensen usually ..Um--" 

Jensen shifted in his seat and looked down, suddenly embarrassed now that the introductions had started, Cougar kept still, an amused smirk on his lips as Jensen eventually looked up at him with a smile, 

"What about you? ¿ Y usted?" 

He added politely, Cougar chuckled lightly and took a bite of his food, wiping his mouth and leaning slightly forward, 

"Me llamo Carlos Alvarez." 

Then he added softly, 

"But you can call me "Cougar." 

The blond man seemed to be bouncing side to side in his seat as he listened to the other man, as if the talking pause was literally making him jumpy. His eyes shot up in interest at the name "Cougar" 

"Cougar, huh? That's a cool nickname, badass nickname, how do you even go about getting a nickname like that?" 

Cougar shrugged silently, Jensen went on a little more flustered than before, 

"Well, you know besides the obvious reasons.. Agile, slender, strong, the Puma, also called the Ghost cat for obvious reasons..." 

He cleared his throat looking over the shorter man as a slight blush creeped up the sides of his face to his ears, Cougar smirked and took a confident sip of his coffee, he knew exactly what effect he was having on the stranger, 

"They're-- Um, stalk and ambush predators.. pretty incredible animals actually." 

"Mmhhm." 

Cougar put his elbow on the table, watching the other man with a cocky smirk as his blush ran down his neck. Jensen chuckled, attempting to take another sip of his nonexistant coffee, glaring at it momentarily as nothing came out of the cup. Cougar took a final bite of his food just as a bell sound made the other man jump, 

Cougar apologized and took his phone out of his pocket and glanced at the screen, he took another sip of his coffee and he put the device up, turning back to Jensen who was watching him curiously. 

"That's me--" 

Cougar stood up and smiled down at the blond man whose eyes got a little sad as he watched the other man stand up smoothly, downing his coffee in one big swallow. 

"Oh, okay.." 

Jensen sounded quite disapointed, his eyes moving automatically to the computer screen. Cougar bent down and wrote something on a peice of paper he fished out of his pocket before handing it to the eccentric blonde with a smooth wink, 

"I will be in town for a few days, we should do this again, perhaps for dinner? Call me." 

Jensen took it and stared at the assortment of numbers as the stranger turned away with a smile and dropped his trash in a can before slipping out of sight just as quickly as he had come. Jensen glanced around as if looking for someone else to acknowledge what just happened.   
.   
.   
.   
Cougar walked quickly into the street, pulling his phone back out and examining the information displayed. A location and a time (The time being 20 minutes away) He sighed bordly and looked around, spying the building across the street and crossing the street in a mild hurry. 

His phone chimed again and he followed it's directions, he swung his bag over his shoulder and got in the elevator, hitting the corresponding floor and standing back. Once he stopped at the right floor he exited and went to a specific room. 

There was an open widow in the middle of the room and he approuched it, kneeling down and pulling out a sniper gun and accessories, setting them up at the window and checking the equipment. 

His phone chimed and he glanced over the screen, suddenly his calm demeanor left as his eyes widened, he cursed quietly in spanish 

His face was concerned, his eyebrows furrowed and his eyes slightly watering, he swiped the screen some more, making certain that he was actually seeing what he thought he was seeing. 

He sighed and slid down the wall, his knees up and the phone held in front of him, he glanced down the information "Jacob Jensen" And the picture of the known fugitive, wanted in several countries for crimes committed in cyber space. He looked goofy in the photo; not nearly as relaxed and amiable as he was in real life but attentive with wide, slightly paranoid eyes looking distrustfully at the camera. 

Cougar carefully read the list of crimes that were committed, they all seemed aimed at governments and high officials, and only their bank accounts were injured, but he seemed to have pissed off the wrong people and now the kid was going to die.

Cougar looked around angrily, still whispering Spanish curses under his breath; His phone beeped again and he cringed slightly at the message asking if it was done. Cougar sat up on his knees and going towards the rifle, he looked through the scope, searching with the gun over the landscape, he stopped as the aim hit the man sitting oblivious in the café booth. 

Jensen was trained on his laptop, ignoring everything around him, Cougar moved the dot up until it hit his glasses. Jensen was suddenly on alert and Cougar smirked lightly as the man took a glance over the world around him, his eyes met Cougar's and he snapped the computer shut and sliding out of range in the matter of seconds; At least he took the hint. 

Cougar picked up the phone and typed quickly "Target lost", then he began to pack up his equipment. His phone blew up next to him, indicative of a really angry boss and he ignored it, throwing the bag over his shoulder and moving swiftly out of the room, his phone going crazy in his pocket. 

As he exited the building he pulled the phone out, glancing over the angry messages and then he proceeded to dismantle the device, slipping into several pieces and the dumping it nonchalantly into a random trash container. A second later he was back in the Café where his morning started, he moved past the small crowd with small, polite "Lo siento"s and "Perdonome"s. He went to the small swinging door labeled "Staff only" and went through without anybody noticing.

The area in the back was pretty dark but as he stopped, head cocked lightly to the side he smiled as he heard a string of whispered, nervous words not aimed at anybody. It wasn't hard to go towards the voice and soon the flash of a laptop was in view. He heard a sharp intake of breath and then the click of a gun. he flipped the light on and held his hands up as he saw the hacker standing with his back to the wall, gun held at the ready. 

"You know, this is just my fucking luck; I mean, does anyone actually meet a hot stranger in cafés? No. I thought though, maybe, right? Everything seemed so natural but no! You were just scoping me out, that's great, just great." 

The gun was shaking ever so slightly in his hands and Cougar remained calm with his hands held up loosely, not taking his eyes from the hacker's face, 

"If I wanted you dead. You would have been dead." 

Jensen rolled his eyes, 

"That's comforting. Not. Who hired you?"

Cougar shrugged, his hands lowering slightly. The hacker tensed up again and he put them back in the air. 

"Who hasn't, powerful people want you dead." 

The man was standing straight but Cougar could see the fear in his face as he pointed the gun at the sniper, the hacker thought about what he said and Cougar took a hesitant step forward only to stop abruptly as Jensen flinched, and the gun repositioned towards the sniper. Cougar's hands shot up again and he was beginning to show signs of irritation now, the hacker seeing them immediately. Cougar sighed, 

"I will not be the last, you are still in danger." 

Jensen scoffed, 

"I can see that! I just need a chance to deal with the rest, so, I'm sorry but you can't finish the job, man. Back up." 

Cougar didn't move but instead rolled his eyes again, something he had done more in the past hour than he had all year. 

"I am not here to kill you, idiota!" 

Jensen wasn't convinced, 

"Oh really? Cause it looked like that's what you were doing from where I was sitting." 

"Yes And I could have shot you then, but as you can see. I did not." 

Cougar moved forward suddenly, past the gun and snapping it out of the taller man's hand, he let go of it with a grunt as Cougar pulled it away and stepped back. He disarmed the weapon, taking it into pieces in a matter of seconds. 

"Shit!" 

Jensen moved further back into the wall, his back hitting the foundation with a thud. Cougar reached over and handed him the now emptied gun, Jensen took it cautiously. The hacker laughed uncomfortably, 

"Why aren't you killing me? Either you're tricking me or you're the worst sniper in the history of ever." 

Cougar shook his head, and reached for the hacker, grabbing his arm and pulling him back towards the door, Jensen protested loudly with a repeated string of questions. Cougar stopped abruptly, putting a silencing finger over Jensen's mouth. 

"Sshh, I would like to get out of here alive." 

He pulled the hacker again, this time the taller man didn't budge, watching him closly, he spoke but this time his voice was much lighter than before, 

"No, seriously, why are you doing this?" 

The sniper sighed, 

"You're beautiful and I've got nothing better to do. Here" 

He handed him a baseball cap from the employee's stuff, the hacker thought about it for a moment and then took it with a smile, slipping it on and following the shorter man. 

"Wait! Wait!" 

Cougar groaned, 

"Que!?" 

Jensen held out a cowboy hat from the back, dark and relatively new, 

"You're more noticeable than I am, and it'll look great on you." 

Cougar put it on quickly, mostly to shut the other man up, but as he passed the window inside the coffee house, he had to agree. He looked amazing in the hat. 

Jensen looked particularly cheery as they got out of the café and Cougar led him down the street. 

"Bet you weren't expecting this when you woke up this morning, yeah? Sorry about that." 

Cougar chuckled and shrugged as they moved away, already seeing the men sent to see just what the hell happened with the mark, they would have to move quickly,

"así es la vida."


End file.
